City College of Manila
PHP 104.1million (2005) |Row 5 title = President |Row 5 info = Justice Artemio G. Tuquero |Row 6 title = Undergraduates |Row 6 info = 14,000 |Row 7 title = Location |Row 8 title = Campus |Row 8 info = Manila |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = www.manila.gov.ph/ccm.htm }} The Universidad de Manila (formerly known as City College of Manila) is a public university in the Manila, Philippines. It is one of the two city-funded universities of the City of Manila.The other being the Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila otherwise known as the University of the City of Manila. The main campus of Universidad de Manila, which houses the Administration Building of the Division of City Schools-Manila, is located at the heart of the Mehan Garden adjacent to the Liwasang Bonifacio, Manila City Library and the Light Rail Transit Central Terminal. Apart from its main campus, the university maintains several satellite centers in many parts of the City of Manila such as Escolta, Recto, Del Pan, San Andres, Dapitan and Tayuman. The university's original name is City College of Manila (CCM), but when Lito Atienza took office as Mayor the name was changed to Universidad de Manila (UDM). In 2007, when Lim was re-elected as Mayor, he reverted UDM to its original name; however, a few months into office, he renamed it Gat Andrés Bonifacio University. The founder of the university, Mayor Alfredo Lim, said that the "egalitarian UDM complements the elite PLM. For its part, the City College delivers practical education to average student."Jorge, Rome. "Urban Legend" The Manila Times Internet Edition. June 22, 2008. History Universidad de Manila, formerly known as the City College of Manila (CCM) or Dalubhasaan ng Lungsod ng Maynila,was founded in 1995 during the term of Manila Mayor Alfredo Lim. It was then located at the old 12-storey high Philippine National Bank Building within the district of Santa Cruz.Students back CCM project. The Manila Bulletin Online. June 23, 2001.The Mehan Garden development plan. Go, Flora O. The Manila Bulletin Online. July 16, 2001. In its early years, and before it acquired its current name and status, many controversies haunted the CCM. Among these issues were the low passing rates that it had received in the past, and its proposed transformation into a district college of the Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila.Bernardo, Marie Kristine O. "PLM to Adopt CCM?" Ang Pamantasan, Vol. XXIII, No. 3. September 10, 2002. Both the PLM and the CCM students opposed the plan; thus, it never materialized. In early 2005, many environmental groups resisted the construction of the new building at the Mehan Garden, but there are also various organizations that backed up the move.Villar pushes free college education; Scholars back CCM at Mehan. The Manila Bulletin Online. July 16, 2001. Later on, the City Council unanimously voted in favor of transferring the CCM's main building at the site, and the construction of a five-storey edifice ensued.City council backs college at Mehan. Viaje, Reden. July 14, 2001. In that same year, the CCM integrated sports in its school curriculum in line with the plan of establishing the Manila Sports Academy, which is tasked to provide free college education to deserving athletes and outstanding performers and develop future sports educators.Manila college makes sports part of curriculum. The Manila Bulletin Online. February 25, 2005.College education for Manila athletes. The Manila Bulletin Online. October 01, 2005. Additionally, the college also took part in the enforcement of English as a the medium of instruction.Manila committee on use of English in schools reveals initial measures. The Manila Bulletin Online. July 19, 2004.Manila schools told: Step up English proficiency programs. Viaje, Reden S. The Manila Bulletin Online. March 14, 2005. A year later, Manila City officials, including Mayor Lito Atienza, also initiated the elevation of CCM to a university to promote higher learning and provide more opportunities to Manila youth for a quality education. By virtue of the amendments of Ordinance No. 7885, which was authored by Majority Floor Leader Ernesto Dionisio and some members of the majority bloc, the CCM acquired the name Universidad de Manila (UDM). During the same year, UDM hosted the International Youth Expo, with the theme, "Showcasing an Ideal World through Visuals". In 2007, the Commission on Higher Education allowed the UDM to confer postgraduate studies. In November 30 of the same year, during the commemoration of the 144th birth anniversary of Andrés Bonifacio, Mayor Lim renamed the school in honor of Bonifacio, who despite of financial difficulties pursued knowledge through self-education. Colleges The University's ten different colleges confer various courses from bachelor to postgraduate degree programs. Degree programs, such as Criminology, Social Work, Physical Therapy and Nursing, are considered as the University's pilot courses. College of the Arts and Sciences (CAS) Degree programs * Bachelor in Mass Communication * Bachelor of Arts in Political Science * Bachelor of Science in Social Work * Bachelor of Science in Mathematics minor in Computer Science * Bachelor of Science in Psychology College of Business Administration (CBA) Degree Programs Bachelor of Science in Business Administration major in: * Business Economics * Entrepreneurship * Financial Management * Human Resources Management * Management * Marketing * Operations Management College of Criminology (CCr) For five straight years, the College of Criminology has consistently been ranked by the Professional Regulation Commission as the leading criminology school in the Philippines out of 196 participating schools. Degree Programs * Bachelor of Science in Criminology College of Education (CEd) Degree Programs * Bachelor in Secondary Education Major in English * Bachelor in Secondary Education Major in Mathematics * Bachelor in Secondary Education Major in Social Studies * Bachelor in Secondary Education Major in Physics * Bachelor in Secondary Education Major in Biological Science * Bachelor in Secondary Education Major in Physical Education College of Engineering and Technology (CET) Degree Programs * Bachelor of Science in Electronics and Communications Engineering * Bachelor of Science in Computer Engineering College of Nursing (CNr) The College of Nursing is affiliated with Gat. Andres Memorial Medical Center, Ospital ng Sampaloc, Ospital ng Tondo, Ospital ng Maynila Medical Center, and other health centers in Metro Manila. It was recognized as the Top 3 nursing school in the Philippines by the Professional Regulation Commission in the June 2007 Nursing Licensure Examination. Degree Programs * Bachelor of Science in Nursing College of Physical Therapy (CPT) The College of Physical Therapy is located at the main campus, and it is affiliated with the Philippine Orthopedic Center, Hospicio de San Jose, The Medical City, among other hospitals and health centers in Metro Manila. In the 2007 and 2008 board examination, the college produced a 100% passing rate; while, two of its passers ranked 2nd & 4th among the list of top examinees nationwide. Degree Programs * Bachelor of Science in Physical Therapy College of Accountancy and Public Administration (CAPA) Degree Programs * Bachelor in Public Administration * Bachelor of Science in Accountancy College of Physical Education and Sports (CPES) Degree Programs * Bachelor in Physical Education and Sports College of Industrial Technology (CIT) Degree Programs *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Automotive Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Computer Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Electrical Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Electronics Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Food Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Garment Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Hotel and Restaurant Technology *Bachelor in Industrial Technology Major in Refrigeration and Air Conditioning Technology PROFESSIONAL COLLEGE Degree Programs * Bachelor of Laws * Bachelor in Paralegal Studies Admission requirements The University is open to all graduating high school students of Manila public schools and out-of-school youth. Application forms are free of charge and can be secured at the Office of Registrar. Applicants must meet all requirements provided below before he or she is eligible to take the Admission Test.City of Manila website. Accessed January 19, 2009. For Graduating High School students * Accomplished application form; * Photocopy of High School Card, with 2nd quarter grades duly certified by the School Principal or Class Adviser; * Photocopy of Birth Certificate; * Parent Voters ID or 2008 Income Tax Return Form; * 2 pieces 1.5 x 1.5 colored ID picture with name tag in white background; and, * 1 long folder. For PEPT and NFEAE Qualifiers * The same requirements as above; and, * Original and photocopy of Philippine Educational Placement Test (PEPT) certificate or Non-formal Education Accreditation and Equivalency Test (NFEAE) result certificate. Student enrollment The University started with some 2,000 enrollees until its population increased to 6,000. From October 2005 to January 2006, a total of 1,051 individuals out of 1,600 enrollees graduated in their selected livelihood and employment courses. Some 290 students finished the basic computer course while 11 finished the photo silkscreen and signage course. The assessment report prepared by the Technical Education and Skills Development Authority showed that 234 examinees passed the knowledge assessment, while 189 passed the skills assessment, which resulted to a 100 percent passing rate in January 2006. In 2005, the University had more than 14,000 students, of who 9,830 were in the college programs (psychology, mass communications, mathematics, political science, physical therapy, criminology, nursing, electronics, education and computer engineering, social work, among others). More than 4,200 others had been trained in ladderized courses. Under this generic program called Bachelor of Science in Industrial Technology fall most of the vocational and technical courses like automotive mechanics, hotel and restaurant technology, refrigeration and air-conditioning, among others. More than 3,500 students are housed in its main campus at the Mehan Garden. Athletics The University's sports teams are nicknamed the Merlions. Student athletes participate in the Alculympics,Yap, DJ.New college sports league formed. Philippine Daily Inquirer. January 16, 2009.Galvez, James Konstantin. Local schools set Olympic meet. The Manila Times Internet Edition. January 15, 2009. National Students Basketball Championship, Manila Youth Games, and other intramural sports.CCM Merlions reach quarters. Manila Times Internet Edition. February 29, 2008. Linkages * Eulogio "Amang" Rodriguez Institute of Science and Technology * Pamantasan ng Lungsod ng Maynila References Further reading * Newspaper articles and supplements ** Marshalling Resources For a City’s Development. Malaya Online Newspaper. June 30, 2005. ** Sports talks ready for MY Games Nat’l. The Manila Times Internet Edition. October 10, 2006. pam:Universidad de Manila Category:Educational institutions established in 1995 Category:Universities and colleges in the Philippines Category:Local colleges and universities in the Philippines Category:Educational institutions in Manila Category:City-funded universities of Manila